


Pissing in the Pumpkins

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Some Humor, Warlocks, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Day 7 of Sterek Week 2018Oct 31st-Halloween ThemeWhat happens when Stiles pee’s in a supernatural warded pumpkin patch field and Derek has to admit his feelings (not only to himself, and Stiles but more importantly to his wolf) in order to save Stiles?





	Pissing in the Pumpkins

Stiles pov

 

Stiles had been drinking. Well more accurately Stiles had been drinking heavily all night.

 

It was the night of all hallow's eve. Yes Halloween was upon him so he should have known better than to go stomping through an out-of-the-blue pumpkin patch field.

 

This particular pumpkin patch was housed by three warlocks, who all had odd senses of humor,

 

Though Stiles didn't know this and of course was to drunk to realize how odd it was that a pumpkin patch randomly appeared. So giving no mind to the oddity of said patch Stiles stumbled his way through various sized pumpkins with a red solo cup in one hand, that was border-lining on empty, and crushing pumpkins with each staggering step.

 

He chugged the last drink of White Walker Whisky and threw away his cup to the left of him, with no care as to the fact that he just littered.

 

He was about a third of the way through the seemingly endless field when he felt the urge to have to pee.

 

He looked around him not seeing anyone around he swiftly pulled his pants and boxers down, not coordinated enough to just open the fly and pee that way, and started to pee right on a large pumpkin.

 

The warlocks could feel that their pumpkin patch was being desecrated. They rushed out on their brooms and started to circle a drunk (and still peeing) Stiles.

 

“What the hell?” Stiles slurred, while fumbling to put his pants and boxers back on.

 

“How dare you vandalize our pumpkin patch!” one warlock hissed while another started to chant something else in Latin.

 

“Uh I...I didn't know that this was taken or whatever.” Stiles explained.

 

‘Just what he needed’ Stiles thought. Tonight had not been a good one.

 

He had been happy to go to the first Halloween Hale party since Derek had rebuilt the damn house. Unfortunately when he got there he was trying (with no luck) to find Derek.

 

A few solo cups later and sweat pouring down his face from dancing with Scott, Lydia, and Isaac, Stiles decided to go outside on the back porch for some much needed fresh air.

He was out there, he thought by himself, until he heard two familiar voices speaking to each other, that came from around the side of the porch.

 

_“Are you going to tell him that you love him?” Erica snickered._

_“I don't love him. Give it a rest Erica.” Derek growled out through what sounded like clenched teeth._

_“Uh huh, I will believe that when you can look me in the eyes and say that.” Erica cackled._

_“God damn it Erica! I. do. not. love. that hyperactive fucking spaz.!!!” Derek spit out in anger._

 

Stiles didn’t need them to confirm for him to know that they were talking about him.

 

Really what other person did their group hangout with that was hyperactive and spastic….just stupid Stiles.

 

Stiles knew that he wasn't always subtle in his long standing crush for Derek. But to hear this was just plain torture.

 

So he briskly and quietly went back inside and got smashingly drunk. After a while Stiles felt the need to just get away, so he ventured - or rather stumbled - his way through the woods bringing him to this exact moment.

 

The warlock who had been chanting in Latin now stopped.

 

And Stiles lost consciousness.

 

xxx

 

Derek’s pov

"Hey Scott, have you seen Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't not for at least an hour. I'll search the house." Scott said.

I'll check outside!" Derek called out heading out the front door.

It was easy to shift to his beta form in order to find the invisible thread that connected from his wolf to Stiles.

Derek had not come to terms with the fact that Stiles was his mate, or rather his potential mate.

See Derek's wolf thought that Stiles smelt, and felt like the perfect mate. He was always helpful to Derek and acted like a pack mom to Derek's beta's.

But Derek, well he felt differently.

Derek himself thought that Stiles was too hyper, spastic, uncoordinated, and loud not to mention sarcastic almost to a fault.

Though Derek also had to admit that Stiles scent of arousal was appealing to both him and his wolf. Of course Derek wasn't dumb so he knew Stiles was, and had been, in love with him for years now, solely on his scent of feelings and arousal.

As Derek followed the link to Stiles he caught the smell of sourness of a broken heart. Making Derek move his walk up to a brisk jog, feeling that Stiles was in pain or even danger.

Derek sent out a group text to his pack telling them to find Scott, and then for Scott to follow his scent.

At long last Derek finally reached the pumpkin patch. Finding broken pumpkins and a red solo cup that smelt like Stiles and still had the glow from the white walker alcohol. He also got the smell of urine which made his nose wrinkle in disgust. But what caused him to stop in his tracks was the three male warlocks on brooms about four feet in the air now facing him.

"Uh..." Derek was lost for words.

"We see that you come seeking the boy who ruined our precious pumpkin patch. If you want the boy, wolf-man, you'll have to choose the right pumpkin." One told him.

"What does that mean? What did you do to my Stiles?" Derek asked not even realizing that he claimed Stiles as his.

"He laid destruction to our patch by littering, and urinating on our pumpkins." another said.

"So we taught him a lesson and made him into one." the last one cackled out.

“So if you pick the one who is the boy, you may keep him in his human form, but if you fail we keep him...as a pumpkin.” the first one explained further.

Derek was feeling a spectrum of emotions, hate, sadness, fright, and worry were the main ones. 

Derek had to choose.

If Derek were to submit to his wolf and agree that Stiles was in fact their mate then the invisible thread would be visible to him while in human form instead of having to turn into his beta form.

But was he ready to have a mate? A mate like Stiles Stilinski?

More importantly was he willing to let the dumb kid be forced to remain a pumpkin in some warlocks field until it rotted in to nothing?

On the other hand could he face choosing to mate with Stiles on the soul reason of a guilty conscious, and inevitably condom Stiles to being his mate?

Derek had to choose.

“Alright I’ll do it. I’ll choose a pumpkin!!” Derek says sealing both his and Stiles fate.

“Good luck wolf-man.” the third warlock said before they all left to go to the other side of the field to observe.

“Thanks.” Derek mumbled sarcastically.

Derek took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly released it out through his mouth. He called his wolf forward and it was like they had a silent conversation before the wolf howled in delight from Derek’s submission.

Then, then Derek felt a punch leap out of his chest in the form of an orange thread that lead to a smaller sized pumpkin a short distance from where Derek stood and off to the left a bit.

Derek walked right up to it picking it up with ease and holding it close to his chest, protectively. He turned to the warlocks.

“Now give me my mate. Please!” Derek demanded before adding the please at the last minute not wanting to piss off the warlocks even further.

“That was to easy wolf-man!” one warlock said.

“That was no fun!” said another.

“Farewell and good riddance.” said the third who flicked his wrist out towards Derek and the pumpkin before flying away in boredom.

The pumpkin in Derek’s hands turned back into Stiles.

Much to both their surprise Stiles wasn't in a bridal position in Derek’s arms, no, instead he had his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist and his ass now filled Derek’s hands.

“Uh...Oh Shit...I ugh...fuck. I’m sorry Derek...so sorry.” Stiles scampered out of Derek’s hold making Derek lose the smile that was just on his face in hurt and confusion.

Of course Stiles didn’t want him…

Stiles didn't even seem to notice because he was still talking...babbling, really. “- heard you and Erica talking. So I know you don't feel the same way that I do. I got upset and drank to much and well that's why we're in this mess...but it’s okay I understand why you don't…-” Stiles kept rambling on and on.

Derek tried several times actually to get the boy’s attention by calling his name but couldn’t.

So he tried something else.

He kissed him.

After a surprisingly long 30 seconds Stiles started to respond enthusiastically. When several minutes had passed Derek pulled back to look at Stiles. Stiles rushed to peck Derek’s lips one more time before pulling away.

Derek smelt the insecurities before Stiles even started to speak.

“I th-I thought you hated me? All I am is a ‘ _ hyperactive fucking spaz”  _ and all. Stiles sounded hurt while trying and failing to sound like Derek.

That explained a lot. Why Derek caught the smell of heartbreak and why Stiles drank so much. All because Derek was emotionally constipated. Fuck he had to tell Stiles the truth.

Derek caught a whiff of salt water, knowing that Stiles was on the verge of crying damn near broke Derek and his wolf. Derek had to explain fast before his wolf became feral.

“Stiles. Fuck I was in denial about my feelings for you. I don't hate you...I can't hate you...I..I love you Stiles.” Derek said breathlessly. “I would love to call you my mate...If you would have me?” Derek asked shyly.

“Really?” Stiles asked almost like he thought that Derek was playing a cruel joke on him. Though as soon as Derek nodded yes Stiles smiled so big that all his teeth were showing. Before Derek could sense anything or prepare himself Stiles literally launched himself at Derek knocking them both to the ground, in a fit of giggles and laughs. 

This is the precise moment the rest of the pack showed up. To which Erica yelled out ‘ _ Finally!! _ ’ and flung her blond curls over her shoulder, turned around and sauntered off with Scott and Isaac hooked in each of her arms fully intended to get her sexy on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah this happened...all because of a silly discussion with my folks, all along the lines of how my child could wear a pumpkin for Halloween but it would be to heavy and how 'the great pumpkin' would be cursing him for having to wear it as a skirt so he wouldn't have to waddle. Awe such odd conversations!


End file.
